Gallery:Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Season 3
Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, (Dr. D, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Doofenshmirtz, or Doof for short), is a 47 year old mad scientist hailing from the country of Drusselstein. He is the head of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. He tends not to be evil in the traditional sense, but rather overly dramatic, eccentric and generally clueless. He attempts to wreak generally "evil" havoc and assert his rule across "the entire Tri-State Area and the world!" Despite true dedication to this mission nearly all of his plans have been thwarted by his nemesis Perry the Platypus. Doofenshmirtz suffered through a comically exaggerated neglectful, even abusive, claimed terrible childhood that left him scarred for the rest of his life. His record in romance was equally dismal and almost always ended up with him being broken-hearten. Due to the cumulative weight of all these hardships he turned to evil and constantly attempts to seek vaguely directed vengeance with odd items he purchased off the internet. Read the full page... __TOC__ "The Great Indoors" DoofSingingintheRain.jpg DoofpreparesfortheSoapOpera.jpg Perry'strapGreatIndoors.jpg TryClimbjpg.jpg Tubetaunt.jpeg TellHer.jpg Doofenshmirtz NOOO.jpg "Canderemy" The Plat-a-Rack.jpg Mini Doof.png D5B8F202-9276-48CF-9634-75A3DBEFCCFE.jpeg The Combine-inator.jpg So Cold....JPG 3AA1B556-8F3A-46E1-80D3-E5DC9094FC51.jpeg Perry kicks Doofenshmirtz (Canderemy).jpg The Combine-inator is knocked over.jpg Norm holds Doofenshmirtz.jpg Normenshmirtz1.jpg Normenshmirtz fires at Perry.jpg Perry the Toolbox attacks Normenshmirtz.jpg Balsa Wood.jpg Normenshmirtz and the fridge.jpg Normenshmirtz and the fridge are zapped.jpg Normenshmirtzerator door open.jpg Normenshmirtzerator door closed.jpg "Run, Candace, Run" Rcr8.png Doof with Small Man.jpg She'll say I told you so.jpg Rcr24.png "Last Train to Bustville" Perry balloon.png Doofenshmirtz and Dodo bird Incubator-inator.jpg Doofenshmirtz in torn clothes.jpg "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" Doof explaining his evil plan.png Traped perry the platypus.png My least favorite show.png The Non-Inator.png Blow-itself-up-inator.jpg Doof's Inside.jpg "The Belly of the Beast" Belly of the Beast Image4.jpg Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry Belly of the Beast.jpg "Moon Farm" Moisture Suck-inator.jpg Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry Moon Farm .jpg Moon Farm Image4.jpg DoofNotDisturb.jpg "Ask a Foolish Question" ImagesCAFSQQY1.jpg Dr. Doofenshmirtz Ask a Foolish Question.jpg Doof mistake.JPG Doof armor.JPG Doof+perry.JPG Doof wait.JPG This is your backstory 15.PNG Sc explode.JPG "Misperceived Monotreme" Misperceived4.jpg Least-Likely Inator.jpg DoofMisperceived1.jpg Misperceived5.jpg 22AB8B0184B.jpg "Candace Disconnected" Candace disconnected pic2.png Candace Disconnected Image2.jpg Wave your arms in the air.jpg Doofexercising1.jpg Doofexercising2.jpg Doofexercising3.jpg Doofexercising4.jpg Doofexercising5.jpg "Magic Carpet Ride" Images (40). Jpg STAININATOR.jpg TheInspirationStruck.jpg Magic Carpet Ride Image6.jpg Magic Carpet Ride Image7.jpg Heinz and Roger young.jpg Magic Carpet Ride Image24.jpg Magic Carpet Ride Image25.jpg Magic Carpet Ride Image26.jpg Magic Carpet Ride Image28.jpg Magic Carpet Ride Image29.jpg Magic Carpet Ride Image30.jpg Magic Carpet Ride Image32.jpg "Bad Hair Day" Bad Hair Day Image15.jpg Bad Hair Day Image16.jpg Bad Hair Day Image18.jpg BadHairDay03.jpg Bad Hair Day Image32.jpg Bad Hair Day Image43.jpg Bad Hair Day Image44.jpg Bad Hair Day Image45.jpg Bad Hair Day Image46.jpg Bad Hair Day Image50.jpg Bad Hair Day Image51.jpg Bad Hair Day Image53.jpg Bad Hair Day Image54.jpg Bad Hair Day Image56.jpg Bad Hair Day Image57.jpg Bad Hair Day Image59.jpg I've been shot with a-.jpg "Meatloaf Surprise" MCR (1).jpg Meatloaf Surprise Image29.jpg Meatloaf Surprise Image30.jpg Meatloaf Surprise Image31.jpg Meatloaf Surprise Image32.jpg Meatloaf Surprise Image33.jpg Meatloaf Surprise Image48.jpg Meatloaf Surprise Image50.jpg Wait, is that Tiny Cowboy?.jpg "Phineas and Ferb Interrupted" He's a semi-aquatic egg-laying mammal of action.JPG Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image25.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image27.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image28.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image55.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image56.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image57.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image58.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image59.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image61.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image62.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image63.jpg Building the Dynamite Ray.JPG Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image74.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image78.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image82.jpg We've Got Blueprints....JPG Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image89.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image95.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image114.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image115.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image117.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image118.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image119.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image121.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image122.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image127.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image128.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image129.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image144.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image145.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image146.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image162.jpg "A Real Boy" Doof with Vanessa in "A Real Boy".jpg This is real life.jpg Forget-about-it-Inator.jpg Doof, Vanessa and Perry in "A Real Boy".jpg Really, I Like That?.jpg You're not my son!.jpg Doof apologizing Norm.jpg "Mommy Can You Hear Me?" Your in a pickle!.jpg "Road Trip" Road Trip - Screenshot 15.jpg Road Trip - Screenshot 18.jpg Road Trip - Screenshot 19.jpg Road Trip - Screenshot 21.jpg Road Trip - Screenshot 22.jpg Road Trip - Screenshot 31.jpg Road Trip - Screenshot 33.jpg Road Trip - Screenshot 35.jpg Road Trip - Screenshot 36.jpg Road Trip - Screenshot 37.jpg Road Trip - Screenshot 38.jpg Road Trip - Screenshot 40.jpg Road Trip - Screenshot 41.jpg Road Trip - Screenshot 53.jpg Road Trip - Screenshot 54.jpg Road Trip - Screenshot 61.jpg Road Trip - Screenshot 62.jpg "Tour de Ferb" Tdf39.png Tdf40.png Tdf52.png Tdf53.png Tdf54.png Tdf56.png Tdf57.png Tdf78.png Tdf79.png I'm a Wombat pop-up billboard.jpg Tdf94.png "Skiddley Whiffers" Sw24.png Sw25.png Sw26.png Sw27.png Sw29.png Sw30.png Sw31.png Sw47.png Sw49.png Sw50.png Sw51.png Sw52.png Sw53.png Sw60.png Sw61.png Sw62.png Sw63.png Sw65.png Doof's bad leg.png Candace with doof and perry.png Sw66.png Sw67.png Sw68.png Sw69.png Sw71.png Dkjwdfejdfje.jpg Doof scared.png Really?.jpg ExitStageWhistling.jpg Sw72.png Sw74.png Sw85.png Sw87.png Sw88.png Sw89.png Sw101.png Sw102.png "My Fair Goalie" Doof at TV.jpg 640px-Doofenfermo.jpg.png -MFG7.PNG "Bullseye!" Bullseye32.png Bullseye33.png Bullseye34.png Bottled perry.jpg Bullseye48.png Bullseye103.png LOVE MUFFIN.jpg Bullseye54.png Bullseye62.png Bullseye63.png Bullseye68.png Bullseye99.png Bullseye100.png Bullseye73.png Bullseye101.png Bullseye77.png Bullseye78.png Bullseye102.png Bullseye82.png Bullseye83.png Bullseye87.png "That's the Spirit" Slide16.jpg Spirit26.png Spirit27.png Mindtransferinator.png Slide18.jpg Spirit30.png Spirit31.png Spirit32.png Werecow Doofenshmirtz on top of a statue.jpg Spirit34.png Spirit35.png Slide19.jpg Heinz sleeping on grass.PNG Spirit45.png Heinz and moony.PNG Heinz and moonee.PNG Before I moo again.PNG Were-cow.jpg Spirit48.png Spirit51.png "The Curse of Candace" Curse13.png Gimmelshtumpinator.png Curse14.png Curse25.png Curse26.png Curse42.png Curse43.png "Escape from Phineas Tower" Escape from phineas tower.png "Lotsa Latkes" Spartan Doofenshmirtz.jpg Historical Army Retrieve-Inator.JPG "Ferb Latin" Norm'd Perry.jpg "Monster from the Id" Interiorinador.jpg "Gi-Ants" It's the Tryptophan.jpg U7.png 6try.png "The Remains of the Platypus" Hjki.jpg Jui.jpg Ukp.jpg Umi.jpg Il,o.jpg Mk;.jpg Vaporizor inator.jpg Mko.jpg Doof drinking some juice .jpg Ghui.jpg Jkol.jpg "Mom's in the House" Perry bites doof.png Initial review 6 heads.png Shooting Perry.JPG 2 Doof Laugh.JPG 2 Head Doof.JPG Heads I Win Tails You Lose.JPG Advancing Doofheads.jpg 319a - A Final Showdown.jpg 319a - A Personal Conversation.jpg 319a - Attack Formation.jpg 319a - Before the Crash.jpg 319a - Disappearing Doofs.jpg 319a - Doof in Danger.jpg 319a - Duplicating Doof.jpg 319a - Eyes on Doof.jpg 319a - Firing My Laser.jpg 319a - Give Perry a Hand.jpg 319a - He's Teed Off.jpg 319a - Hold Him Down.jpg 319a - Humoring Yourself.jpg 319a - I Can Count to Two.jpg 319a - It Doesn't Float.jpg 319a - Knocked Out.jpg 319a - Nothing to Do.jpg 319a - Now That's Just Weird.jpg 319a - Oops.jpg 319a - Seven Heads.jpg 319a - Stop Hitting Yourself.jpg 319a - Taking a Bite.jpg 319a - The New Inator.jpg 319a - Three Minutes.jpg 319a - Two Heads, One Body.jpg 319a - What a Joke.jpg 319a - Why Didn't I Disappear First.jpg "Perry The Actorpus" Monogram and Doof (Perry the actropuss).png Actorpus 005.png Doof (Perry the actropuss).png Hainz (Perry the actropuss).png Doofensmirts (Perry the actropuss).png OWCA by law manual.JPG Doof and Sergeti (Perry the actropuss).png IMG 3753.PNG Doof with a mustache .JPG "Let's Bounce" Lies are the glue that hold society together.jpg People lie about their mileage.jpg They lie about the weather.jpg They lie to spare each other's feelings.jpg They lie to stay in bed.jpg They lie to feel important.jpg About all the books.jpg That they have read.jpg Lies!.jpg Lies!, 2.jpg Lies-living room.JPG Lies!, 3.jpg Lies!, 4.jpg People say that it's all right.jpg They're only trying to be polite.jpg But even though they're little and white.jpg They're lies.jpg Yes, everyone says it's alright.jpg And I don't want to start a fight.jpg But you know the ties that bind us tight are lies.jpg Doofenshmirtz holding a high note.jpg Tell-the-Truth-Inator.png "Bully Bromance Breakup" Doofsutnned.jpeg Labcoatcleanexit.jpeg Buford intimidating the waiter.png DoofMonument.jpg Perry Punches Doof.jpg "Quietest Day Ever" Quietest Day Ever 20.JPG Quietest Day Ever 21.JPG Handsome Doof talking to a lady.jpg download (2).jpg "The Doonkelberry Imperative" 325a - Guess Who.jpg 325a - Renewing My License.jpg 325a - Doof's License.jpg 325a - Sheep Can Drive Too.jpg 325a - Say it Ain't So.jpg 325a - Scared of What's to Come.jpg 325a - Hold my Hand.jpg 325a - I Feel Safer With You Here.jpg 325a - Ready for the Test.jpg 325a - Proceed with the Test.jpg 325a - Jump Start.jpg 325a - Scary Driving.jpg 325a - Upside-Down Driving.jpg 325a - Gas.jpg 325a - Shift.jpg 325a - Brake.jpg 325a - Drinking Coffee.jpg 325a - Texting.jpg Phone Call.jpg 325a - Angry Horn.jpg 325a - Driving While Flossing.jpg 325a - Taking a Test.jpg 325a - Look Out for That Kitten.jpg 325a - That Wasn't So Bad.jpg 325a - Back to Danville.jpg "Meapless in Seattle" IMG 0335.JPG IMG 0334.JPG IMG 0333.JPG IMG 0332.JPG IMG 0331.JPG IMG 0330.JPG IMG 0319.JPG IMG 0317.JPG IMG 0316.JPG IMG 0313.JPG IMG 0312.JPG Not suggest drinking cutonium.png 327 - A Fallen Hero.jpg 327 - A Friend Once Again.jpg 327 - A Good Explanation.jpg 327 - A Tearful Goodbye.jpg 327 - Ally Down.jpg 327 - Around in a Tube.jpg 327 - Back to Normal.jpg 327 - Balloon Ride.jpg 327 - Ballooney Balloon.jpg 327 - Ballooney Will Save Us.jpg 327 - Bike Ride.jpg 327 - Both Here to Save Him.jpg 327 - Breaking the Fourth Wall.jpg 327 - Caught in the Rain.jpg 327 - Crushing the Robots.jpg 327 - Cutonium Transformation.jpg 327 - Depressed Doof.jpg 327 - Doof Enjoying the Paper.jpg 327 - Doof the Cute.jpg 327 - Drinking the Cutonium.jpg 327 - Escape Through the Window.jpg 327 - Falling From the Sky.jpg 327 - Faster Than a Panda, Slower Than a Platypus.jpg 327 - He Lost his Moustache.jpg 327 - He's So Cute.jpg 327 - Hiding From Perry.jpg 327 - I Can't Believe it.jpg 327 - I Can't Take Anymore.jpg 327 - In for a Shock.jpg 327 - It's Not What You Think.jpg 327 - Little Help Here Guys.jpg 327 - Making Use of What You Have.jpg 327 - Mitch Has Doof in a Tractor Beam.jpg 327 - Mitch has the Cutonium Enriched Doof.jpg 327 - My Coffee Cup.jpg 327 - Noooooooo.jpg 327 - Not Bad.jpg 327 - One Container is as Good as Another.jpg 327 - Perry and Peter Dining Out.jpg 327 - Protected Shield.jpg 327 - Restrain Him.jpg 327 - Revealing the Cutonium.jpg 327 - Saved by Perry and Peter.jpg 327 - Stepping on My Labcoat.jpg 327 - Still Falling Down.jpg 327 - Stolen Away.jpg 327 - Swimming.jpg 327 - Take Him Away.jpg 327 - Times Have Changed.jpg 327 - You Drank It.jpg "Delivery of Destiny" Doofpaul.jpeg Paulinator.jpeg Pauldoofperry.jpeg Growth industry.jpg Tapedinator.jpeg "Buford Confidential" "The Mom Attractor" But it's really catchy.jpg Perry fights with his trap.jpg Doofenshmirtz on the ground.jpg Doof Gets Binkyed.jpg Doofenshmirtz's head gets stuck on Happy Jump-inator.jpg Perry fights while Doofenshmirtz's head is stuck on Happy Jump-inator.jpg Doofenshmirtz lands in several baby toys.jpg Perry gets flattened by a teddy bear by Doofenshmirtz.jpg Doofenshmirtz seeing what Perry has done.jpg Doofenshmirtz gets splattered with milk.jpg Worried Doofenshmirtz.jpg Doofenshmirtz still hammering with mallet.jpg Doofenshmirtz hammering with mallet.jpg There's too many mommies!.jpg "Cranius Maximus" DoofGitcheeCranius.jpg "Agent Doof" 322a - Surprise.jpg 322a - Touring OWCA.jpg 322a - The Babe-inator.jpg 322a - Epiphany.jpg 322a - My Own Cubicle.jpg 322a - Overhead.jpg 322a - Daily Danville.jpg 322a - Life of the Party.jpg 322a - Uh-oh.jpg 322a - New Mission.jpg 322a - Excited.jpg 322a - Cruising.jpg 322a - Surprise Rocket.jpg 322a - At the Apartment.jpg 322a - Not So Easy.jpg 322a - We're Partners.jpg 322a - Stuck in the Door.jpg 322a - Foot Loose.jpg 322a - Heroes in Trouble.jpg 322a - Bubble Gum Prison.jpg 322a - Up High.jpg 322a - Falling to Their Doom.jpg 322a - Will It Work.jpg 322a - We're Saved.jpg 322a - Injured but Alive.jpg 322a - Doof Angry.jpg 322a - Back to Evil Business.jpg "Minor Monogram" 319b - An Evil Loving Moment.jpg 319b - Backstory is Important.jpg 319b - Ruling on High.jpg 319b - Just a Robotic Hug.jpg 319b - What's This Button Do.jpg 319b - Hope is Lost.jpg 319b - Doof is Trapped.jpg "What A Croc!" Doof Trapped in a Net.jpg The Chicken-inator in Action.jpg "Sleepwalk Surprise" 326a - Dreamscape 1.jpg 326a - Fighting With Your Inner Self.jpg 326a - Foot to the Face.jpg 326a - Headlock.jpg 326a - Hugging Urge Too Strong.jpg 326a - I Bet It Tastes Evil.jpg 326a - Nooooo.jpg 326a - Norm Tripped by Perry.jpg 326a - Not a Dream.jpg 326a - Perry Hits Doof.jpg 326a - Slapped in a Dream.jpg 326a - Victory is Mine.jpg 326a - Why Don't You Just Toss the Other One.jpg 326a - Yay, I'm Sleeping Building.jpg 326a - You're the Boss.jpg 326a - Alumunium Siding.jpg 326a - Annoyed at this Place.jpg 326a - Caught in a Hug.jpg 326a - Combined Inators.jpg 326a - Defeated Again.jpg 326a - Dream Directions.jpg "Sci-Fi Pie Fly" 326b - 37 Minutes or Less.jpg 326b - Aftermath.jpg 326b - Ain't Even Mad.jpg 326b - Challenge to a Dough Duel.jpg 326b - Discovering Exploding Pizza.jpg 326b - Dough Skirt.jpg 326b - Floating Perry.jpg 326b - Giant Pizza Slice.jpg 326b - Having a Rotten Time.jpg 326b - He's Got the Curtain Too.jpg 326b - In Goes the Tablecloth.jpg 326b - It Completes the Look.jpg 326b - Ordering Pizza.jpg 326b - People Getting Sucked In.jpg 326b - Platypus Sabotage.jpg 326b - Rocco's Pizza.jpg 326b - Spectactular Fail.jpg 326b - Sucking Up Rocco.jpg 326b - Table Being Sucked In.jpg 326b - The Dough-Blow-Inator.jpg 326b - Wailing like a Whale.jpg Sci Fi Pi 5.png Sci Fi Pi 4.png Sci Fi Pi 3.png "Sipping with the Enemy" 329a - Air Quotes.jpg 329a - Bounced Off the Plant.jpg 329a - Charged Up and Ready.jpg 329a - Covered by Cup.jpg 329a - Cushion Cover.jpg 329a - Explaining My Plan.jpg 329a - Flipping the Machine.jpg 329a - Gonna Take Awhile.jpg 329a - Hovering.jpg 329a - King of the Nerds.jpg 329a - Magazine Mask.jpg 329a - Out of Paper.jpg 329a - Portrait Pass.jpg 329a - Propeller Hat.jpg 329a - Slipped.jpg 329a - The Coolinator.jpg 329a - Tiny Expresso Cup.jpg "Tri-State Treasure: Boot of Secrets" Young Doof.jpg Agent P and young Doof (Tri0state tresure a boot of secrets).png Doofenshmirtz (Tri0state treasure boot of secrets).png Doofenshmirtz (Tri-state treasure boot of secrets).png I need a ride.JPG "Doofapus" Doofapuscrop.JPG The Platypus Apple.jpg Tackling Tea Time.jpg Monotreme vs Monotreme.jpg Doofapus Challenging Perry.jpg Doofapus the Magnificent.jpg Fight of the Century.jpg Chattering Doofapus.jpg Two Doofs.jpg Platypu-nator.jpg Menacing Doofapus.jpg Doofapus Up Close.jpg Doofapus Trapped.jpg Tumblr mltn5rSADm1rlapkwo2 1280.jpg Tumblr mltn5rSADm1rlapkwo3 500.jpg After years of being bested by your battles.jpg I decided to fight fire with fire.jpg "Norm Unleashed" IMG 4266.PNG 2007 love muffin pudding preview.png Any second now.JPG "Where's Perry?" 332 - Curses, Foiled Again.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-25-17h56m38s128.png 332 - Moving In.jpg 332 - Trapped by Carl.jpg Where's Perry - Doof and Monogram Trapped.png 332 - Behind Bars.jpg 332 - Unloading the Inators.jpg Screen Shot 2012-08-28 at 6.01.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-08-28 at 6.02.39 PM.png Tumblr m76jrxRHud1r3j0glo5 250.jpg Screen Shot 2012-08-28 at 6.03.35 PM.png Tumblr m76jrxRHud1r3j0glo2 250.jpg Images (29).jpg Screen Shot 2012-08-28 at 6.03.03 PM.png Tumblr m76jrxRHud1r3j0glo1 250.jpg Tumblr m76jrxRHud1r3j0glo11 250.jpg Tumblr m76jrxRHud1r3j0glo8 250.jpg Tumblr m76jrxRHud1r3j0glo10 250.jpg Tumblr m76jrxRHud1r3j0glo7 250.jpg Tumblr m76jrxRHud1r3j0glo3 250.jpg Tumblr m76jrxRHud1r3j0glo4 250.jpg Images (18).jpg Flabby young Doof.jpg "Where's Perry? (Part Two)" SeeDoof.JPG Wpp2 Screwed.png Doof and Monogram in a Plane…Apparently.png Re-good-inator.png Monogram and Doof Cheering.jpg "When Worlds Collide" When worlds collide3.png When worlds collide4.png The Double Dutch Machine.jpg Images (52).jpg Images (57).jpg "What'd I Miss?" Doofenshmirtz at the clam bake contest.jpg Doofvanessaandperryatthebeach.JPG Perry Doof Vanessa at the beach.JPG Thisfeelsgreat.JPG Kingprettyprettyprincess.JPG Doof about to get squished.JPG "Road to Danville" Images (38).jpg RTD6.jpg RTD3.jpg RTD5.jpg RTD4.jpg RTD2.jpg RTD.jpg Machine.jpg RTDscreenshot.jpg RTDSS.jpg RTD7.jpg Turbo Speed.jpg Tumblr mc6h0w51eE1r8ndmgo1 500.png Tumblr mc6id2SO4v1r8ndmgo1 500.png Tumblr mc6ioywjZd1r8ndmgo1 500.png Tumblr mc6ik3Ks4v1r8ndmgo1 500.png Images (82).jpg Images (84).jpg Images (85).jpg Images (86).jpg Images (87).jpg Images (88).jpg Images (89).jpg Images (90).jpg Why do they say "Mark my words?".jpg Why don't they just say "Listen to my words"?.jpg I never touched an iguana again.jpg Nowhere to go, nothing to see.jpg Look how big the sun is through this magnifying glass.jpg Baked from the heat, we've got sun on all sides.jpg He drives a taxi for heavens' sake.jpg He can work anywhere.jpg Just pack up and move to Vegas.jpg Seriously.jpg I was sure my arm would grow back, but it never did.jpg Titanium arms.jpg Doofenshmirtz's feet.jpg You don't communicate, you know that.jpg I know nothing about your private life.jpg Closed off...that's you.jpg We got no kind of a map.jpg It's a heck of a day to be us.jpg Doofenshmirtz and Perry walking into the afternoon.jpg "This Is Your Backstory" Doof is Purely Traumatized Backstory.jpg Heinz, This is Your Backstory.jpg Tumblr mcj9us4ZTb1rgi4ejo1 1280.png Pobrane (26).jpg Pobrane (28).jpg Pobrane (29).jpg This is your backstory 2.PNG This is your backstory 3.PNG This is your backstory 4.PNG Mqdefaulp. Jpg Doofenshmirtz's mother knitted pretty dresses during the backstory.jpg Doof's birthday.jpg "Blackout!" Capture4.JPG The Big Sad Eye-inator.jpg Doof's Huge Sad Eyes.jpg Mqdefault (5).jpg In the dark.JPG Perry breaks fourth wall sarcastically.JPG Where'sperry--theplatypus.JPG To return to the page for Heinz Doofenshmirtz, click here. }} Category:Character galleries by season Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz